1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor structure and a manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a color filter substrate, a manufacturing method thereof, and a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel.
2. Description of Related Art
By virtue of increasing demands for displays, manufacturers in this industry have endeavored to improve display quality. Among a variety of the displays, a cathode ray tube (CRT) display plays a dominant role due to its great display quality and mature technology. However, compared with other displays, the CRT display not only has disadvantages of high power consumption and high radiation adverse to environmental protection, but also has large product volume, which cannot meet demanding trends of lightness, thinness, shortness, smallness, compactness, and low power consumption in the display market. Therefore, a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) having superior properties such as high definition, great space utilization, low power consumption and no radiation gradually becomes a mainstream in the display market.
The TFT-LCD is mainly composed of an LCD panel and a backlight module. Here, the LCD panel is mainly constituted by a thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate, a color filter substrate, and a liquid crystal layer sandwiched between said two substrates. In addition, the backlight module provides a planar light source required by the LCD panel, such that the TFT-LCD is able to perform a display function.
More specifically, the color filter substrate is usually composed of a substrate, a black matrix (BM), a color filter layer, a common electrode layer, a transparent conductive layer, and spacers. Here, the color filter layer includes a green filter layer, a blue filter layer, and a red filter layer.